Reunion of Monsters
Heartless The sun set. The night came. And all who remained at the amusement park were Amon, Asteria, Ares and Ricky, while Nanaya watched from a distance. "Memetaa...Colostethus." "Does not compu-..." Ares was cut off once Amon thrusts her arms forward, gathering air pressure, with enough force behind them to send them rocketing, and crashing onto Ares. It was as if two large fists struck the machine. Once they collided with Ares' body, they both erupted into a shockwave, shattering the ground, and sending a shockwave that reached back to Asteria and Amon, creating a massive dust cloud in the process. "...Oh, wow, that actually worked." Amon quickly turned to Asteria, seeing her standing up, and using her sword to do so "Ast-...!" Amon's eyesight tilted, the entire world being bent to the side, as she felt the cold metal of Ares' knee strike her head, and send her flying off again. Right into another stand. "Incomprehensible." Ares said "A human cannot exhume such monstrous strength." Ares projected a blade of pure magic power in his right hand, pointing it forward "Must I cut off your arms and legs and drag you back bleeding?" The monotone voice coming from Ares' jail-like helmet made it sound more like a command, as opposed to a question. Asteria grabbed her sword, and placed it next to her abdomen on the left. She held the sheathed blade with her left hand, and the hilt with her right. "Nemesis...". Suddenly, Amon bursted out of the stands, charging at Ares like a maddned beast. "I'll break you first!" Within seconds, the distance between the two closed. Amon's fist was seconds away from striking Ares, who remained perfectly positioned in his spot. As if instantly, Ares lowered his right arm, swinging the energy sword, sending a large slash of raw magic energy, slashing the ground, and Amon's left shoulder, but soon consumed Amon's entire body in the burst of magic power. "Scanning." Ares scanned the area, tracking traces of Amon's magic power in order to locate her. "Target not found." Ares projected another sword in his right hand, before continuing to walk forward. "Not done." Amon rose up from the rubble, half of her shirt torn apart, revealing her entire left arm, shoulder and a portion of her abdomen and collar bone. However, the Black Blood spread to these parts, shielding her from what could have been definite death, but it didn't protect her face, forcing her to close her left eye. Luckily, her right eye was the one that could actually see. "Incomprehensible." Ares projected another sword in his left hand "Incomprehensible." Ares repeated, as he conjoined his hands together, fusing the two blades into one, large and long blade of raw energy "You shouldn't be standing.". "Heh." Lucadra casually lied against the ferris wheel's destroyed beams, giggling "Kiddo's not easy to bring down. Good. I prefer it when my men are tough to kill, but easy to crack." She commented, feeling every bit of blood and sweat Amon was putting, even so soon into this fight. The pain and hate and anger surging through her body, Lucadra felt it on equal grounds. "Amon, listen to me. You have to calm down. If you let your rage cloud you, then you will lose control." Gram warned Amon, sounding leginimately worried. "I know." Amon clenched her hand into a fist, placing it next to her abdomen, and extending her right arm forward "But, this wrath of mine...is my fuel for crushing this thing.". "Input Code: 01110111 01100001 01110010" Two golden eyes glew within Ares' helmet, becoming visible as the blade between his conjoined hand began flaring up like fire "Command: Unsheathe." Armor plating was removed from Ares' arms, revealing a golden aura, blinding in how bright it was, as the blade turned golden in color. "What is...?". "Don't get distracted! Get ready!" Gram quickly got Amon back on track. "Right!" Amon charged at Ares with full force, while doing so, her entire body became coated with Black Blood. "AAAAAAH!!!" Amon roared, as he got closer to Ares, her body becoming a demon in black armor, as she the distance between her and Ares was about to close. "Sword: Breaker. Probability of Death: 110%." Ares raised his sword above his head, and the instant Amon reached him, Ares lowered the blade. Ares' blade, and Amon's fist collided, as the two blew up into a golden explosion, appearing for a moment to light up the entire area like a large flashlight. The blast reached Asteria, yet miraculously the ground lifted, standed like a wall infront of her, shielding her. "Well..." Nanaya commented, a sweat bud running down her face "This is intense.". "Mom!" Ricky called out to his mother on the tree "Let's leave before we get hurt.". Nanaya landed down infront of Ricky, patting her son "In a bit, okay? I wanna see this. This lady is actually quite interesting." Nanaya said, turning back to watch the fight continue. Asteria openned her eyes, feeling a stinging pain in her stomach. Tasting blood in her mouth, she spat out the dust as well, and stood up, using her sword once more as a cane "Amy...?" Asteria had scratches on her body, yet miraculously, survived. Lucadra stood next to her, as an adult, but Asteria could not see nor detect her presnece. She's just an illusion "Oh, Amon. You fool. You went right ahead and got your ass blown up. You could've killed this lady.". Ares stood, his two arms blown off, circuits letting out sparks, and standing before Amon, still shielded in her black armor "Incomprehensible." Ares said, taking a step back "Incomre-..." Ares' voice glitched at that moment "...-ible..." Ares collapsed on his knees, staring at the ground "In...compre...hensible..." Ares' golden eyes shut down, as the machine stopped. "You did..." Asteria put on a smile, glad to see her friend alive and well "Am-...!" Asteria took a step forward, but quickly fell because of her wound. She wasn't used to such pain. It was new to her. She was never, in her life, shot. The most serious she recieved was being stabbed. But even then, a gunshot felt so much worse. "Urgh...!" "Asteria!" Amon shouted, but...her voice was off. "Asteria, are you okay?" Amon helped Asteria stand back up, appearing concerned for her, placing his hands on her shoulders. The black armor concealing Amon was beginning to dissolve, returning into her wounds. Only Amon was back to normal. "That voice...?" Asteria's vision was blurry, but upon it finally focusing properly, she saw Amon's face "...That voice...those eyes...". "What? What's the mat-...?" Amon was cut off, as he looked down, seeing Asteria's sword going through his stomach "Asteria...?". "You...!" Asteria's entire expression changed, her face full of rage and detest. Her eyes lighting up with nothing but hatred towards Amon. "Amon!" Asteria shouted, pulling the sword out of his stomach, as he stepped back, but she forced herself to stay standing "You...You tricked me! Amy...Amon! How could I be so stupid?!". "...No...No, list-...!". "Shut up! Stay away!" Asteria pointed her sword at Amon, determined to kill him "I will...right here, I will end you! For everything you've done!" Asteria sheathed her sword, placing it next to her abdomen. Her left hand gripped the sheathe, while her right gripped the hilt "Nemesis...!". "...I don't want to fight you..." Amon said, his expression becoming saddened, almost as if on the verge of tears "Please...do-...". "Zeus Ascension!" As Asteria unsheathed her sword, the blade emitted sparks of electricity "Let the heavens burn you!". Suddenly, Amon leaped at Asteria, embracing her, as a sphere of energy struck Amon in the back, causing him to grunt in pain "Urgh...!". Asteria was in shock. She didn't have the proper time to react to this. Too consumed in her hate to bother. But, looking at her sword, she saw it through straight through Amon's right shoulder "What did you...?". "Objective: Annhilate. Annhilate. Annhilate." Ares rose back up, his arms being reformed from raw magic energy, solidifying into a metallic state, reforming his broken body "Extermination: Activate. Initiating Termination Input: 01101011 01101001 01101100 01101100." It was apparent something went horribly wrong with Ares' program. "What are you doing?!" Asteria shouted at Amon like he's a madman, as Amon simply kept her shielded, the sword's blade poking deeper into his shoulder. "Don't move!" Amon made sure to keep Asteria covered, even with his own body. Ares gathered a sphere of energy in his palm, and shot it forward like a bullet, striking Amon's back "Urgh...!!! Listen to me...Asteria..." Amon grunted. He could easily tell that if he left Asteria for even a second, she would die from one attack. He has no magic to save either of them as well. "I will...distract him...and you run.". "What...?" Asteria was confused. Why would he say that? "What do you mean run?! How can I tell you're not tricking me again?!". "Listen t-...". "You are the type of people I hate." Asteria said, cutting off Amon. "The ones who can kill so casually! Why? Why does life mean nothing to you?! You tried killing me, and yet, you killed those who merely did their job and protected me first! Of all the scum in the world, you are one of the worst. Because, it is impossible to reason with you, or your morals. All you do...is kill...without repentance for your sins." Amon remained silent, those words piercing through him. Ares shot a larger sphere at Amon, striking his back once more. Amon quickly covered his mouth, as blood dripped inbetween his fingers. Drops of blood landed on Asteria's white dress, much to Amon's displeasure and Asteria's disgust "Listen...I...". "Die." Ares stoicly declared, firing a multitude of energy spheres at Amon's back. All of them rained down on him like rain, striking him repeatedly. Amon felt every hit. It was painful. But regardless... "I...never meant...to trick you. I didn't know it was you..." Amon tried pleading to Asteria. He didn't want her to hate him. "This entire day...my first time at an amusement park...first time tasting cotton candy...and..." Amon immediately flinched, being struck once more in the back "Ugh...! Motherfucker...!". "I will continue to rain on you. I shall kill you. Painfully." Ares forgot his original objective was to simply take Amon back with him and kill Asteria if needed. "Why...why are you protecting me...?! I told you I hate you! I want you dead! I...!". "I don't care!" Amon snapped at Asteria, tears running down his cheeks "I don't care..." He placed his hand next to her hand, placing the yo-yo down "I'll accept your hatred...I'm used to it either way...but...I won't accept your death.". "Heavy Fire: Initiating." Ares cupped his hands together, forming a sphere, gathering energy from the surrounding area into it. "But...why...? I still don't understand. You tried killing me before, but now you're...?". "Because you were kind." Amon replied, a faint smile appearing on his face "Someone...as kind as you...doesn't deserve to die because of scum like me." Asteria couldn't tell what to feel. She was confused. This man she hates is protecting her with his body, and is more than likely willing to die to do so "I...". "Heavy Fire: Complete." Ares shot an enormous beam of energy at Amon and Asteria, creating a blinding flash in the process. "Asteria..." Amon embraced Asteria, keeping her safer with him, making sure to cover her from the attack "I lo-..." Amon was cut short once the beam of energy crossed him, passing through him, and tearing apart everything around him. It was destroying everything in its path, and around it. Ares stood, looking at the destruction he left behind. "Jesus, man..." Lucadra sighed "What does it take to kill you?". From the dust cloud, a black dome appeared, right where Amon and Asteria were. "Do not pull a stunt like that again. Ever." Gram said, sounding extremely annoyed. "Incomprehensible." Ares said. The dome dissolved into a liquid state, entering into Amon's body. Amon stood up, looking down to see Asteria looking back at him. Looking at himself then, seeing his shirt torn, as well as blood dripping from arguably every corner of his body "Are you...?" Suddenly, Amon let out a scream of gushing pain. Ares has closed the distance between them, and punched him in the back. "Incomprehensible." He declared his catchphrase once more. He dug his fingers into Amon's back, as if attempting to tear him in half "Incomprehensible." He repeated himself, charging a sphere of energy. "Incomrehensible!" Ares finally snapped. His monotone voice cracked into rage. "I guess I am incomprehensible then!" Amon turned around, freeing himself from Ares' clutches, but not without tearing his flesh to do so. He grabbed Ares' right arm with his left hand, pulling him closer, and punching him directly at Ares' face, cracking the bars of his helmet. "And as I promised!" Amon kicked Ares, but kept a grip on his right arm, tearing it off "I am going to break you.". "Incompreh-...". "Shut it!" Amon charged at Ares throwing Ares' torn arm away, as his arm were coated in Black Blood once more. Ares's right arm was slowly reforming, but he forged a blade of raw magic power in his left hand, preparing to attack Amon. Ares thrusted the sword forward, causing it to shoot forward like a bullet. Amon blocked the blade with his arms, only mildly cracking them before they reformed themselves. "Memetaa!" Amon held both his arms down next to his abdomen "Colostethus!" The moment he reached Ares, Amon unleashed his attacks. Thrusting his arms forward, and releasing the collected air pressure in both fists, striking Ares point blank. Ares was crushed to the ground, creating a small crater. However, Ares soon began reforming, but Amon began punching him, striking Ares repeatedly in its chest. Each punch having a stronger impact than before. The shockwave increasing in radius, more and more, and the crater becoming deeper and larger. Before striking one more time, Amon openned his fist into a palm, bearing his claws, as he dug his claws into Ares' chest "I'll tear out your heart!" He said, beginning to tear apart Ares' chest, exposing a Lacrima, uniquely structured into a cubic form, and attached to various wires and machinery. "Incomprehensible." Ares said, for what could be his last time. "You say that..." Amon punched through a barrier protecting Ares' core, grabbing a hold of it "And yet here I am, doing all this incomprehensible shit." With one pull, Amon tore out Ares' core, wires still attached. "Self-Destruct Sequence: Activated." Ares said, sounding more monotone than before. "Self-what now?!" Amon noticed the core was beginning to crack, emitting a bright flash, and so was Ares' body "Shit!" Amon's eyes widened in shock and horror, knowing what this meant. "Oh, things aren't looking so good." Nanaya said, covering her eyes from the bright flashing lights. The bright flash erupted into an explosion, covering the entire amusement park, utterly decimating every bit of it. It was even brighter than the previous one, forcing Nanaya and Ricky to cover their eyes completely, while Asteria was blinded by it. And all that was left afterwards, was a deep hole where the park once lied. Old Enemy, Old Friends Asteria covered her eyes in pain, crying out loudly. The bright flash hit her eyes and blinded her "Ugh...! A-...Amon?! Are you there?!" Asteria called out, trying to take a step forward, but fell because of her wounds "Amon!" She somehow survived the explosion, but the only thing that mattered to her at the moment was whether or not Amon survived. "Hmm? Did she say...Amon?" Nanaya heard the yelling coming from what was once a park. Inside the hole created by the explosion, she could see two moving specs. "Urgh...!" Amon was heavily bleeding. He could feel his entire body in pain, breathing heavily and gasping. All he could see was dirt, and red. "Asteria...?" Amon could faintly hear Asteria, but his hearing was severely hurt by the explosion. It was too loud and he was in the middle of it. "You moron!" Gram scolded Amon, clearly angry "You fool! Complete, utterly incompetent fool! You almost died! Infact! You're supposed to be dead right now!" Gram continuing yelling inside his head "Have you any idea, how to fight without losing a part of your body?! Or becoming cri-...?!". "SHUT UP!" Amon snapped, bashing his head into the ground "Shut up! Shut up!" Amon couldn't handle it. His entire body was in pain, and now there was Gram's yelling in his head. It was too much to bear at this point. "Shut...up...!". "Amon!". Amon openned his eyes, but could only see with his right. He tried forcing himself back up, as the illusion of Lucadra appeared infront of him, as a child, sitting down infront of him, appearing bored "Well...She hated you for a while, and now, she's calling out to ya." Lucadra said, almost as if she's unimpressed "You survived that explosion. You survived those attacks. And now, when she's calling to you, you can't even stand up." Amon's hearing wasn't entirely back, but he could hear Lucadra clearly in his head, while also hearing faint cries of his name "I protected her just for you. Consider it a...thank you, for letting me stay in your head." With that, Amon managed to get back up on his feet, but was clearly in alot of pain. "Asteria...!" Amon began walking. Though it was more akin to limping. Each step he had to balance himself, and not lose consciousness. He could feel the blood dripping from his skin, and in his mouth. Every nook and cranny in pain. Asteria rubbed her eyes, trying to regain eyesight, even if a little. "Dammit..." She could only mutter in pain. As if being blinded wasn't bad enough, she could barely stay up. Her bullet wound was getting serious, she was bleeding too much, and could very well die soon. "Amon...I'm sor-...". "Don't apologize..." Amon held Asteria's hand. He managed to reach her, and could hear her clearly, and could also tell she was blinded. He was familiar with how one acts when blinded "I should apologize...but for now. We have to go. Now." Amon collapsed on his knees, losing strength in his legs "You...have to live...!" Amon forced himself back up, as he carried Asteria in his arms, like one would a bride "I'll...escort you to a hospital...before it fails...me..." Amon was clearly on his last breath. Every word he spoke sounded like he was slowly dying inside. Asteria couldn't see Amon's wounds, not even how much blood was dripping, but she could hear his pain. She slid her hand across his chest, feeling the warmth of his blood washing on her hand "...You're...". Suddenly, a large thud caught their attention. Turning around, Amon saw a centaur-like machine looking at them. Centaurus, the Centaur Automaton, returned "Ares has failed. Installing Ares' objective. Complete." Centaurus extended his arm forward, openning his hand into a palm, facing Amon and Asteria "Target Acquired.". "Oh, give me a fuckin' break!" Amon shouted in irritation at the sudden appearance of this Automaton. Centaurus halted, as a black sphere began to expand from within its chest. "Error. Error. Error." Centaurus could not understand what was happening to him "Self-Destruct Sequ-..." Suddenly, the black sphere expanded immensely, swallowing the entirety of Centaurus' body, and vanished, leaving nothing behind. "Amon." A familiar voice called to Amon. Turning around, he saw Aph, riding on a stallion horse, glaring at him "What are you doing?". "Aph...Aph! You're okay!" Amon's expression quickly changed to relief upon seeing Aph "Quick, get me and Asteria back to town. We need to take her to a hospital. Fast!" Amon told Aph, who simply looked at him with no reply "...Aph, now is not the time." Amon's expression became less happy, infact, it was as if he was angry at Aph. He understood she wasn't willing to help Asteria "You can say whatever later, but right now, we are helping her.". "Why should I?" Aph asked, her tone being terrifyingly cold towards Amon. "Because without her, I wouldn't be standing here right now. Or alive." Amon said to Aph. Aph simply turned the horse around, signalling Amon to get on. "Who's this woman, Amon?" Asteria asked Amon, being unable to see, she was either frightened or curious. "This...is my wife." Amon said, as if regrettably so. "Hold on. We're going back on a horse, so I'll need you to not fall, okay?" Amon kept a firm grip on Asteria's body, and she did the same, wrapping her arm around Amon's neck in order to have a good grip and not fall. Two days have passed. Aph managed to reach the city, and escort Amon and Asteria to a hospital. Thanks to Asteria's status, and commands, no one questions her or Amon for that matter, simply saying they rescued her. Amon lied in a bed, heavily bandaged. Infact, the only visible parts of his body not bandaged were his eyes, and hair, and some of his fingers. He stared outside the window, appearing to be in deep thought. "So, big fella, how's the pain with ya?" Lucadra appeared, in the form of an adult, next to Amon, sitting down on the chair next to his bed. "I've had better days." Amon replied, he didn't even move an inch. Just moving one bit hurt. "It is your fault for being reckless. You fool." Gram was still irritated with Amon. "Shut up." Amon silenced Gram, being too irritated with him to bother arguing. "Umm..." The door creaked open, and as Amon turned around to look, he saw Asteria entering his room "Am I bothering you?". "Oh, no! I'm glad to see you. How's your wounds? And...eyes?" Amon asked Asteria, his mood lighting up and smiling underneath all these bandages. "I think your wounds are worst. Besides, I can see fine." Asteria said, entering the room. She wore her Rune Knight Captain uniform, and still held her sword with her "I came to check up on you." She took a chair, and sat next to Amon's bed. "I'm doing fine, really! Just a few broken everything and a bit of burnt skin ain't gonna kill me." Amon didn't know how to lie well. "...I can't understand you." Asteria said, resting her head on her right hand "I told you...I hated you so much...and yet, you still protected me with your life at risk...Why?". "I told you already. You were kind to me." Amon said "How many times do I need to say that? I have, in my entire life, encountered few people who extended their hands to help a stranger like me. I can count them with one hand, and not all fingers...Someone like you, who helps someone out of kindness, and asks nothing in return, doesn't deserve to die.". It briefly looked like Asteria had a light blush across her face, appearing flustered. "I don't blame you if you still hate me. Hell, I'll accept it. You may never forgive me, but you should never apologize to me." Amon said, reminiscing on how Asteria almost apologized. "...Back at the park, when you were protecting. You were going to say something, right?" Asteria said "What was it?" She remembered Amon was seconds away from telling her something before he was struck. "Oh, right." Amon coughed, clearing his throat "Asteria." Amon was clearly putting a wide smile under his bandages "I love you. Thank you, for being my friend, and everything. Today was very fun." Asteria's face became crimson after Amon's supposen declaration of love to her. "HA! Oh, man, you are such a dumbass." Lucadra fell on the floor, laughing as loudly as possibly. Fortunately, only Amon was hearing her "You don't know how much weight those words carry! Hahaha!" "By today, I do mean when you took to the park. I appreciate it." Amon said. Asteria coughed, recollecting herself "Well, of course! When I take someone to have fun, I damn well do a good job at it!" Asteria stood up, pointing at Amon "Who do you think I am? I am Asteria Dike! Rune Knight Captain!". "Y-...Yeah, I know...Also, that surname...really raising questions." Amon said, quite surprised by Asteria's pride bursting. "Either way. I have to go. I've been out of work for too long. So, here." Asteria pulled out a red yo-yo from her pocket, placing it in Amon's hand "Your last one got destoyed, so I decided to get you a new one.". "Yo-yo!" Amon held the yo-yo in his hand and smiled, he was like a happy little child, immediately beginning to toy around with it, trying to properly play the yo-yo and break his record of one successful pull. "Hmm?" Amon held the yo-yo at its side, noticing something written on it "Hey, something's written here?". Asteria immediately hurried to the door, openning "Well! Time to go. Try not to lose or break that one, or I won't get you a new one!" Asteria closed the door behind her, leaving. Aph immediately openned it seconds later, looking back before facing Amon. "What happened?" Aph asked Amon. "Look! Asteria got me a yo-yo!" Amon was too happy about having a yo-yo. "...Good to see your enjoying yourself." Aph said, still sounding cold. She walked over to Amon, sitting down "I hope you had your fun. But, I am going to ask you not pull that stunt again.". "What stunt?". "Almost wasting your life on such trash." Aph's harsh words struck Amon. It was obvious what she meant. "Trash...? You mean Asteria?". "Yes." Aph replied with absolute confidence "You shouldn't waste your life on such people. No matter what they've done. Only care for us, your family.". "So, what? I should've let the woman who helped me, and asked for nothing in return, to die?!" Amon snapped at Aph "Like hell I will!"." "Very well then." Aph leaned closer to Amon, her cold gaze causing Amon to even feel uneasy "When you die for some random bitch who gave you a pat on the back, make sure to call everyone after you reach Hell. And after you get over their crying and mourns, don't forget to tell them for who and why you died." Aph's harsh words pierced right through Amon. There was indeed a point in what she said, but regardless. "...I won't be dying. But, I won't be letting someone I befriended die either." Amon retorted, sounding mildly angry. Aph backed away from Amon, sitting back down "Amon, I'm pregnant." Everything went silent, Amon's mind went blank at hearing Aph deliver those news "I found out a while ago. Before reaching you. Sadly, you were to preoccupied to even give me a chance to say it.". Amon had no reply. This was the first time something like this has happened to him. The news that he will become a father. "We're leaving tomorrow to look for everyone else." Aph said, walking over to the door "Make sure to not do anything stupid." She exited the room, closing the door behind her. Turning her head to the left, she saw Asteria running across the hall, as if in a hurry "Good. She heard.". Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Storyline Category:Fairy Tail: Vice